Music Vs Love
by AiLovesWriting
Summary: after Natsume's girlfriend cheated on him and passed away, he decides that he will never believe in love! what happens when he meets ruka's girlfriend that looks the same as he's old one? will he love again? ON HIATUS


_**~Love Vs Music~**_

_**A/N: Hi!!! Wellzz Aki-tan ish here w/ her first Gakuen Alice Fanfic! I hope you guys enjoy it~! :3**_

_**I don't own Gakuen Alice!**_

_**~Chapter One**__**: Meet Natsume~**_

'_So you came didn't you…' waist long brunette hair girl stared emotionally to the crimson eyes dark raven hair boy. The boy stared for a moment at the girl in front of him. _

_The brunette stared at him with her tired brown orbs. Griping to the bottle in her hand, she began to walk slowly to him. _

_Cupping his face she smiles faintly. The boy still remained silence._

'_Miki…?' the boy asked, 'What's wrong? Why you called me to come here? Why did-' shushing him up, Miki placed her index finger on his lips. _

'_You are asking a lot, Natsume' she said, looking to Natsume's worried crimson eyes. _

'_I came here because I…' letting her hand from his cheeks, she turned around, not even bother to stare at him. _

'_I'm saying goodbye…'_

'Natsume~' a woman going threw her thirties called out the fellow name. 'Wake up~ Natsume-_chan_~'

Groaning, the raven hair boy opens his eyes, revealing crimson orbs. 'Don't call me Natsume-_chan_ Mum…you know I hate it'

'But Kaoru likes calling Natsume-chan _Natsume-chan_!'

Glaring at his mother with the same crimson eyes as hers, the fellow sit up his king size bed and sighed, 'You're really annoying you know, right?'

Smiling, she sits on the bed as well, 'You know me too well, Natsume-k'

'Stop calling me _Natsume-chan_!' cutting her mother up, Natsume jump off bed and walks to the bathroom.

'I was going to call you Natsume-kun, Natsume' she said. 'But I guess you like Natsume-chan more'

'Ugh!' with that Natsume-chan slammed the bathroom door.

Laughing, Kaoru also stood up, 'I love teasing this boy!'

**.~.**

'Mum you idiot…' Natsume muttered.

Locking himself in the bathroom, he went to the mirror and look at his reflection. He simply looked like a lazy teenager with…

_Make up…_

Pink eye shadows,

_Make up…_

_Red lip stick,_

_Make…_

Blush,

_Up…_

'**MOTHER'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Ahhh what a life he has…! ^^

While he's still cursing and shouting on his morning shower….why don't I talk a little about him? -w-

Hyuuga Natsume, Alice High heartthrob. Good at music, sports, math—let us say good at everything. Nothing goes wrong in his life. Everything is perfect. In addition, he is in the top twenty famous bands in Japan. He's the singer, first guitarist in Crimson Riot. With his friends; Nogi Ruka, Yukihira Youichi, Yome Kokoroyomi and Kitsuneme, he could fulfil his dreams by creating his own band.

Natsume, after loosing his first love, he becomes cold hearted boy. He began to write depressing songs and start drinking at the age of fifteen. After he was caught drinking, he never drink again but he started smoking. His parents, worried about him, couldn't do anything to help him. Ruka known as Natsume's best friend told to him that smoking is a bad habit and he could end dieing but as stubborn as Natsume is, Ruka only kept watching him.

Even if they are worried, they can't bring the old Natsume back.

_The old Natsume is all gone…_

**.~.**

_Kitsu-Kitsu: she put make up on your face…?_

_Kuro Neko: hn._

_Koko the Woman's King__: haha! Natsume-kun was betrayed by his mummy! _

_Kuro Neko: stop laughing idiot! Cheese you're really annoying in the mornings._

_Kitsu-Kitsu: it's already afternoon, dude_

_Kuro Neko: whatever…hey Koko-Krunch what's up with your sn? _

_Koko the Woman's King__'__: you like it!? :3_

_Kitsu-Kitsu: no…you will never be the woman's god! It's me! =)_

_Kuro Neko: if the idiot isn't, then you too_

_Kitsu-Kitsu: why..?_

_Koko the Woman's King__: you don't remember?! WE'RE twins! =D_

_Kitsu-Kitsu: damn… TwT_

_Kuro Neko: Pity you, dude –w–_

After having his shower, our neko boy decides to chat with Yome Kitsuneme and Koko, dirty blonde hair twins. Koko is the more hyper kid you could ever imagine. He never have a sad face, instead he has a creepy smiling face. Kitsuneme is quit the same. But he always has his eyes close. They both play in Crimson Riot with the two bass guitars.

_Rab-Man signs in_

_Koko the Woman's King__: Hey Ruka-kun!!! =D_

_Kuro Neko: Rab…?_

_Kitsu-Kitsu: Man…? Dude why RabMan!?_

_RabMan: don't remind me of that… I got blackmailed again -__-'_

_Kuro Neko: blackmailed by who? ._._

_RabMan: Imai…_

_Kitsu-Kitsu: isn't she's the cold girl who is at our class?_

_RabMan: yeah…_

_Koko the Woman's King__: the same one?! That girl freaks me out! She has this crazy website! Every week, she posts embarrassing pics of everyone! _

_Kuro Neko: Tch. She will never post embarrassing pics of me, I don't have any!_

_RabMan: until now…_

_Kuro Neko: what do you mean?_

_RabMan: well this morning I check her website, and it seems that she managed to get some pics of you_

_Kuro Neko: WHAT!?_

_Kitsu-Kitsu: r-really!? O_O_

_Koko the Woman's King__: really!? OwO I wanna see them right now!_

_Koko the Woman's King __signs out._

_Kitsu-Kitsu: but how sh-_

_Kuro Neko: she got them!? What pics!?_

_RabMan: well it says that Hyuuga Kaoru give it to Imai. And the pics…well you have make up in them. _

_Kuro Neko: …_

_RabMan: Natsume..?_

_Kuro Neko: …_

_Kitsu-Kitsu: I think we lose him…_

_Kuro Neko has been disconnected._

Disconnecting himself from the chat, Natsume enters to Imai's Page and search for the embarrassing pictures of him. He clicked '_**Hot News**_!' and read it.

His eyes widened. It was true. There were the pictures of the make up and the other ones were of him _sucking his thumb…_

**Hot News!!**

**Two hours ago they sent me twelve photos of the famous singer, Hyuuga Natsume with ****m**_**ake up**_** plus sucking **_**his thumb! **_**More than 100,000 have been download from my site and of course a lot of money to my hands.**

**I want to thanks Hyuuga Kaoru for sending me these images!**

**I really appreciate it!**

**Wanna see Nogi Ruka wearing his mother bikinis!? Please **_**click here**_**!**

_**-Imai Hotaru**_

Shutting the window off, he stared blankly at the screen.

3…

2…

1…

'**MOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'**

**.~.**

_Natsume's POV_

Only four words I will say…

I love my family!

I could never wish another family. My family is just great!

My mother doesn't' blackmailed me and post embarrassing pictures of me in the internet for a million of people to see.

My father doesn't annoyed me to be more sociable and always wanting me to enter to a military school.

And lastly, my sister doesn't bother me the whole day in my entire life.

Ahhh so wrong!

I hate my family!

My so-called father annoys me, my sister is more annoying and my mother annoys me triple!

They always embarrassed me!

Always!

Even in my concerts!

I wish I could have a normal family just like Ruka's! or Youichi but without his crazy father of his.

And of course I don't want to have a family like Koko and Kitsuneme!

Now here I am, eating my chocolate bar with my annoying mother annoying me to forgive her.

But she's so damn wrong.

How could you forgive your mother for posting embarrassing pictures of you in the internet!?

Sometimes I think I'm the only normal person in my entire family.

'We came back~!' talking about the other no-so intelligent….

Aoi, my devilish little sister and my father, Hyuuga Katzume, skipping towards mum and I.

'Hey you two!' dad greeted.

'Honey~!' mum whined, while running to dad.

'Natsume-chan doesn't want to forgive me~!'

Dad chuckled and looks at mum, 'Maybe he's tired honey, remember that tonight he's singing again.'

'Or maybe he's annoyed with mum because she posts those embarrassing pictures of him!' Aoi cut in.

I grit my teeth's and threw hardly my unfinished chocolate bar straight on her head.

'OW!' she yelped.

I smirked and went to my bedroom.

Maybe I could take a relaxing nap before tonight's concert, if I can.

_End of POV_

**.~.**

**First chapter finished! You like it? You hate it? Please tell me what you think! :)**

**Some words may be spell wrong, sorry if there is any…English is not my first language ^^'**

**Wells! I hope that you guys have enjoyed it! =)**


End file.
